The Delay
by sweetbaddie
Summary: They've despised each other since they could walk. They've competed against each other for everything and anything, but slowly they've been making each other better. What happens when one of them realizes it? Genderswap! Brittiago
1. Intro

"You know I have to study for Mr. Roswald's pop quiz tomorrow B"

"You're not supposed to study for pop quizzes Quinn that takes away the whole point of the surprise" the blonde cheerleader quipped.

Quinn sighed and stopped Brittany from turning the corridor. " You got to stop obsessing over this guy"

"What? I'm not obsessing over anyone" Brittany protested. She pushed past her blonde friend and headed toward the boys locker room. It was only then Quinn noticed the bright yellow slushy the cheerleader had in her hand. "Since when did they make them in that flavour?"

"They don't" Brittany smirked.

"What the hell? This is insane!" Quinn squeaked out only to yet again get ignored by her best friend. This feud going on between Brittany and Santiago has been going on so long not even them remembers who threw the first punch. It started way back in kinder and it progressed all the way into high school, you'd expect they'd mature or something and get over their differences but nope not even close. It started with wet willies and wedgies to almost cruel pranks and competing at almost everything against each other. It explains their tiring efforts to "out popular" each other which gotten them to impressive ranks in McKinley with Brittany being captain of the Cheerios' and Santiago being co-captain of the school's football team alongside with his best friend Puck. Back to now last week Santiago pulled a pretty dick move and replaced Brittany's spray deodorant for antifreeze. Thank God one of the girls saw it in time before there were any damage but still. This was Brittany's time for payback and she might not have been the brightest kangaroo in the zoo but thanks to a certain Latino; she knows how to play dirty.

Brittany slowly turned the handle to the locker room while signaling Quinn to keep a lookout with the mystery slushy still in hand. Throughout the years she learned enough about him to know Santiago and Puck are last on the field and in the showers so she didn't have to worry about the herd of sweaty and childish guys coming from practice.

Using her dancer's grace she glided into the room with ease but had trouble holding back the bile in her throat when she was bitch slapped in the face with BO. Before she had enough time recompose she was already staring at a smirking, mohawked man-child with nothing but a towel around his waist. She had nothing against Puckerman but he could be such an ass when he wanted to.

Realizing she hadn't thought this all the way through she was being pushed out of the locker room with red dye #7 all over her. It took her a couple of seconds for her to feel the sudden drop in her body temperature which made it all the more worse when it came. She felt hands on her back and a cooing Quinn trying to get Brittany to the bathroom but she didn't move. The dancer was seeing red and not because of the slushy, but because Santiago Lopez was standing at the door with an empty cup and a smug grin that she would give anything to wipe away.

"Better luck next time sunshine" Santiago grinned.

...

"Bro you totally got her" Puck chuckled. Him and Santiago were at his house destroying each other on FIFA . Even though he thinks soccer is for girls and pussies he still gotta give props to people who play. That game is hard as hell.

"I know her face was priceless" Santiago said distracted. He was down by two goals and needed to get more focused.

Thinking back now Santiago was never like this, he never gotten joy out of someone's misery and he knows he should be a little bit worried but it's just something about Pierce. They started this game back in 1st grade or something and they haven't stopped since. If he's being honest it's been kinda fun for him, he wouldn't admit it but sometimes he looks forward to Pierce's comeback just so he can think of something to do to top himself. Because that's what's really all they're doing. Topping each other , as hot as that sounds, it's true. Yeah yeah yeah he knows he's suppose to hate the girl but he's got eyes, every guy and girl at school can see she's gorgeous but only a lucky few has seen the end of her rainbow as that Irish guy likes to say it. (He still thinks that guy is just American doing a fake accent because sometimes he sounds like that big purple dinosaur Barry or something).

Right before half time all of a sudden Puck paused the game. "What the hell?" Santiago yelled.

"Dude we need to talk about something serious right now", Puck said, " we need to talk about you and Pierce"

"What-"

"Look this thing has been going for too long you need to seal the deal. This was funny in middle school but we're juniors now I think you've worked her up long enough " Puck interrupted. Santiago put down his controller knowing he was gonna use a lot of energy in this conversation. "Puckerman me and blondie is never gonna happen" he tried to explain deliberately. Puck tilted his head in confusion and furrowed his brows, so the Latino was already looking for a pen and a notebook to see if it will speed the process along. "Wait", Puck started, " so this thing between you and Pierce isn't... foreplay?"

"No" Santiago sighed.

"OK now I got some questions"

"Great". The footballer picked up his coke and waited for his punishment for god knows what, all the while having a blue-eyed cheerleader in his mind.

...

"I hate him", Brittany stated as they walked into school together.

"No, you don't" Quinn said

"He's an asshole Q"

"No, he's not"

"Ok, I'm lost. Are you still playing the supportive friend right now?"

"No, I'm not" she shook her head. They go through this all the time when Santiago goes a little over board and she's determined to put an end this game cause it's not fun anymore. "You don't hate him and you never did", she stated matter-of-factly," Sir John Denham once said, ambition is like love, both of delays and rivals"

"Who-"

"So, all i'm saying is that maybe there's a reason you can't get over him". Before Brittany could respond the bell rang through the school meaning class was about to start. With that Quinn gave her one last smile headed out to first period leaving Brittany alone in her thoughts.

 **OooO who's gonna be the first to catch feelings?**

 **This is so exciting! I've been wanting to publish for a while, but none of my ideas made the cut. But one day I was like "screw it" and just wrote every idea I had. Tell me what you think good or bad. Keep a lookout for my next fic "Dragulic".**


	2. Great

**Santiago**

Football practice just ended and like always Puck and I was the last to leave. Today we had morning practice so skipping showers wasn't an option. Being raised by my mom taught me early on that a smelly guy, is a lonely guy.

Anyway Puck decided he was gonna skip the rest of the day since… I don't know, he didn't really give an excuse. Which meant that it was just going to be me in the showers.

Before I even shredded one layer I locked the doors, closed the windows, and checked the lockers (I've seen Pierce during Cheerio practice and I have no doubt in my mind she can fit herself into one of them lockers). Once the coast was clear I stripped down to my boxers and stood in front of the full body mirror in the corner near the gym gear. I looked myself over and gave myself a mental pat on the back.

I looked good.

I came a long way from being a freshmen twig just a couple years ago. I tightened my abs to make them look sharp. I flexed my arms in my mirror and started doing that pec pop thing that the Rock does. "Oh yeah", I said to myself, "look at you man... you're a beast". I started doing strong man poses while making grunting sounds. I even turned around to admire how defined my back was.

I know I sound and look like an idiot but I usually do this in the morning at home except today I was running late so either I had to skip this or brushing my teeth. (And a smelly mouth, is a lonely mouth)

Anyway I was halfway done trying to make my vein pop out of my neck when I heard a girlish giggle come from the wall next to me. I turned around and saw nothing. I thought maybe it was something from a horror movie which spooked me out some more since 1. I'm alone and 2. I'm almost naked.

"Crap" I heard from the air vent.

 _Pierce?_

Before I could take another step forward the seal from the vent flew open and a blonde cheerleader rolled out like a freakin' tumbleweed.

"Don't try anything Sanny because I'm sure the whole school would enjoy seeing you pop your ass out in front of the mirror", she taunted.

"Give me the phone Pierce"

"Hmm well when since you ask so nicely… no."

She didn't waste no time when she bolted toward the door. She opened it and I guess she underestimated the weight of the door because next thing I knew her tights were being ripped by the hinges. Unfortunately, that didn't stop her. I chased her outside and almost laughed when I saw she was sprinting with half her ass out. Then I realized that I am in no position to comment on her wardrobe when I am very exposed.

But then again, the Lopez' aren't known to have shame.

"Dammit Pierce! Give me the phone!" I yelled through the empty halls.

"Suck on it Lopez!" she replied. I was just about to give up when I heard that wretched sound.

The bell.

It was the bell that meant the students could come out of the gymnasium and start heading toward their first period. I looked back in front of me and there was no sign of Pierce which meant she probably got away with the video of me. I already started hearing the loud chatter of the student body coming my way and I could feel the panic rising in my stomach so I had to be quick. A couple feet in front of me was a storage closet so I sprinted toward it and snuck inside.

I let out a sigh in relief. I just wanted this day to be over with but it was still morning. I turned around and saw a dark silhouette of someone right in my face. I jumped and flew my hand toward whatever body part I could reach.

"What the hell? You got me in my neck dumbass", the silhouette said.

"Pierce you scared the hell out of me, you should be lucky I didn't get you in your face", I said.

Even in the dark I could feel her glaring at me, but after all these years I'm practically immune to it. I flicked the light switch open and stood right in front of her. Even though I towered over her she still stared me down. I had to give her props for that. "Delete the video.", I demanded.

"Nope"

"Blondie c'mo- "

"Nuh uh"

"Pierce will you just-"

"No"

"Forget this", I said. I grabbed her wrist that had the phone but two seconds later I felt an arm close around my head and pull me down in a headlock. It caught me so off guard that I slipped and pushed her into the shelf with cleaning supplies. She yelped out loud, but I don't think she realized that I went head first into the handle of broom. I felt sharp toilet brushes and air fresheners crash onto my bare back. I just wanted to get the phone but now we're in a full on wrestling match that is not looking good in my favor. I pressed my fingers into her side hard hoping that she'll let go of my head. No such luck. She screamed and kneed my stomach. I felt winded instantly, so I crouched down only to find out that I couldn't unless Pierce let go. Deciding there was no way around it, I picked her up from her thighs and slammed her back on the shelf again, this time making sure I didn't bash my skull in. Finally, she released me from her bear clutches so I picked up my head only to get a bona fide slap in the face. Scratch that, four slaps in the face. She wouldn't stop. I was getting pissed off, so I took both her arms in one hand and pressed them above her head with a loud thud. She must've tired herself out because as soon as I trapped her she went slack. Thank God there wouldn't be a round two.

All the noise that was in the closet was the flickering of the cheap light bulb on the ceiling and the sound of our heavy panting combined. I couldn't help but let my mind imagine our position in a different scenario, but quickly I shook it out of my head. I looked up and saw that she was staring at me weird. It wasn't a weird look, but it was a look she never given me before. And I didn't really know what to do with it. It wasn't until she looked down I noticed that my bare chest was flush against hers. I took the opportunity to watch her chest expand as she breathed. She was wearing a tank top that allowed a very clear view and in my opinion it would've been rude _not_ to look. If that makes sense.

I looked back up and saw her staring at me again. I felt the tips of my ears burn knowing that I just gotten caught ogling at her boobs.

I realized we were still in a very close distance to each other so I moved to let go of Pierce's arms.

Not even a second later the door flings open.

I turned around and saw Sue Sylvester and the janitor, Mark I think, standing at the door frame with shocked faces. It took me a second to figure it out, but I realized how compromising our position looked.

I was practically naked with Pierce around my waist. The closet was trashed with supplies on the floor and two broken shelves. Pierce's hair was a mess, mines must've looked no different, and she had a huge tear in her pants that left her ass in the open.

 _Well, shit._

Immediately Pierce dropped herself to the ground and started to make herself look somewhat decent. I on the other hand had no clothes and no excuse to justify it. "Look coach- "I started.

"Save it Nacho Libre. Both of you in Figgins office now!" she barked. We did what she told us to and headed toward the principal's office. There was nobody in the halls which means we must've missed the first period bell during our short battle in the closet.

"For God's sake Lopez put some clothes on!"

"Yes coach!" I replied as headed back to the locker room.

...…

I put on my clothes (along with some body spray) and walked into the Principal Figgins office. I saw Coach Sylvester standing by Mr. Figgins while he sat in his chair. I looked to my left and saw Pierce sitting in one of the two chairs in front of Figgins desk so I guessed my spot was the chair next it. I took a seat and looked over to see Pierce in her cheerleading uniform that shows just as much of her ass as the tear in her tights did.

"Eyes over here Hershey nipples!", Sue yelled. _Please don't let that be my new name._

"I wasn't- "

"I don't need to hear it nips" _Great_

"So, Mr. Lopez we were waiting for you to join us so we could start", Figgins explained.

"Ok"

"It seems that you two were having quite the fun this morning", he said while wiggling his eyebrows at me.

 _What is wrong with this guy?_

"Sir we did not do anything in that storage closet" Brittany tried. We both knew it was pointless. Neither of us had a good enough excuse that would get us out of this.

"You both know our school prohibits these types of inappropriate behavior on school grounds"

"That is why you two give me no other choice but to inform your parents about this incident" he said.

"What?!" Brittany and I said at the same time.

"Can't you just give us detention or something?" I asked.

"I was going to do so but Sue convinced me that you two are both important figures in your extra-curricular activities"

"Principal Figs I don't think you understand. My mother will- "

"That is none of my concern Mr. Lopez now please exit my office", he interrupted.

I stormed out the door. This was complete horse shit and what's worse is that I don't even know where the hell I'm supposed to be. I should've just left with Puck did, then none of this wouldn't be happening. Before I could keep on walking I felt a soft hand grab at my wrist. I turned and found Pierce looking at me with apologetic eyes. One cool thing about knowing someone almost all your life is that you can tell what they want to say without them having to say it. "It's cool Pierce" I lied. Today might be my last day on earth if my mother hears the story Figgins is about to tell her.

"You're not gonna throw me over your shoulder are you?" I half joked when I realized her hand was still on my wrist. She rolled her eyes and dropped it, but I already missed it being there. Weird.

"Until we meet again, Lopez"

"Whatever loser", I said but I cracked a smile. I turned to walk away, but behind me I heard "Wait, Lopez".

"Yep?", I asked turning around.

"Expect that video to be up and running 10 minutes from now"

 _Great._

 ** _OooOOOoOOOooooOO_**

 ** _Thank u guys for the motivation to get my lazy self to write._**

 ** _Also I was thinking about changing the rating to this fic since I realized I have the mouth of a sailor. oops. So tell me wat u think about it._**


	3. Confirmed

**Brittany**

To be honest yesterday could've went better.

I spent three hours last night trying to explain to my mom that I'm not dating Santiago, and five hours last night convincing my dad that I don't need the sex talk again.

They were even more annoying than the time I brought a girl home. I think her name was Tiana or Tricycle or something. Fun fact, that was the first time my dad gave me the "bird and the other bird" talk. Or was it two bees?

"Hey yo Britt?" I heard. Next thing I know a hand was snapping their fingers in my face bringing me back to reality. I looked over to see Quinn switching from looking at the road and me.

"You ok? I lost you for a sec-Brittany what the hell happened to your neck?" she said. I threw my hand to my neck and hissed when I felt the already forming bruise. Damn that must've been from Santiago karate chopping me yesterday.

"Who gave you that?!" Quinn screeched.

"No one! I... think i'm just allergic to something"

"Bullshit."

"Quinn"

"Bull. To. The. Shit"

"Will you please drop it!" I yelled. She threw her hands up as a surrender before putting them back on the wheel.

"Fine okay, what's gotten into you today?"

"Nothing I have a lot going on in my head right now"

"Really? That's new"

"Screw you Fabgay" I snapped. That always got her.

"I told you that stopped being funny two years ago, so can you please forget it?"

"I'll forget it after I forget the fact that you once had you're tongue down Rachel's throat, so no. Not for a while."

"Well if I drive this car straight into that lamppost I can ensure you that it wouldn't take long" she threatened. I giggled as we pulled into the student parking. She can get so crabby sometimes.

We walked into school with ten minutes before the bell rang for first period. While we were walking to our lockers we past the janitor's closet and again yesterday popped into my head.

Yesterday in that closet was... weird. I could've sworn that I caught him looking at my boobs, but maybe that could've just been in my head. It was dark and cramped like that time that alien snuck into my tent at summer camp. Ugh it's just too much right now.

"Well if it isn't Peeping Pierce" the object of my thoughts boomed. I turned around from my locker to see Santiago leaning against the lockers with an unreadable expression on his face. His hair was slick back like he just gotten out of the shower and his face was smooth except for the little patch of hair he keeps under his chin. He always shaves on Fridays because he doesn't feel like doing it on Sundays when he goes to church, so that wasn't a surprise. _Why do I know that?_ Anyways, he was wearing that black hoodie with the gold zipper that he likes so much. He does't wear his lettermen jacket for some reason but he doesn't get too much crap for it.

 _What is wrong with me?_

"Nice hickey", he chuckled while flicking my neck. After I slapped his hand out the way he grabbed it to his chest with a fake hurt look on his face.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way"

"Huh?"

"Look, if you're gonna give me more shit about yesterday I am not sorry", I rolled my eyes. I'm starting to see that I do that a lot in his presence.

"No no it's not about that sunshine. Well kind of."

"Then what is it about twinkle toes?"

"There's uh- rumors going around about... us",he muttered.

I blinked twice before slowly closing my locker and staring directly at him. He started looking spooked already so I know he was taking me seriously. "What?" I asked.

"Well somehow... word got around that we were... going at it in the closet yesterday"

 _Is my ear supposed to be twitching?_

"How the hell can something like that happen?" I yelled.

"Well..."

* * *

 **Flashback to this morning: Santiago**

I hate morning practice.

It's still early-September so the sun is frying my ass. Every now and then I recite my ABC's just to make sure i'm not getting any brain damage.

I decided to just screw it and peeled off my shirt. Today's conditioning day and I needed to do something before I passed out.

"Lookin' good Lopez! After that video I was worried we were never gonna get a live show!" some cheerleader called.

Thanks Pierce.

Anyways I was in the middle of my second set of sit-ups when a smirking Puck walked up to me. I didn't know whether to be concerned or relieved because he was blocking the sun and I couldn't remember what the hell came after the letter Q.

"You asshole" he said.

"What?"

"You hooked up with Pierce and you didn't spill! And in the closet too, you dirty dog" he slapped my knee while giddily jumping up and down.

"...what?" I sputtered.

 _You know what? This sun is fucking with everyone._

"C'mon you can stop screwing around, it was only a matter of time before it happened anyways. I'm just hurt that I had to find out from that little ferret Jewfro"

"Oh yeah I heard about that too. Nice going capt!" my teammate Julian praised.

"You guys talking bout San and Brittany getting freaky in the closet yesterday? Man you are so lucky" another guy said.

"I would've tapped that if I had the chance" Karofsky added. _I don't even know if he's talking about Pierce or me..._

"Yo you guys check out Lopez's back! It's no surprise Pierce likes it rough" someone called out. By now the whole team was huddled around me asking for the "details". They were all talking so fast I couldn't even get a word in.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP" I boomed.

That got everyone to quiet down but they were still looking for answers, and that's when I realized the problem.

I can't tell them what I was doing in the janitors' with Pierce. I'll look like an asshole if I say I was in a fight with her.

 _Screw it._

"Well?" Puck pressured.

"Uh... well...me and Pier- I mean Brittany, are trying to keep thing on the DL for now" I lied through my teeth.

 _Am I going to hell?_

That seemed to satisfy them since they started to high five and bump each other. It actually felt kinda nice to be honest.

"Alright boys hit the shower practice is over", Coach Bieste screamed.

 _I'm sure Pierce would understand right?_

 **End of flashback**

* * *

"...so technically I didn't initiate it... I just confirmed it." Santiago finished sheepishly.

Before I can come up with the 57th way to kill him, the bell rang. And just like that Santiago was running to his homeroom, but not before turning around and yelling,

"So I'll call you?"

"You're a dead man!"

"Love you too sunshine!" he called back before vanishing.

 _This is bullshit._

I turned to head to class and was met with a smirking Quinn. _Speak of the devil._

"I'm guessing you heard" I asked while putting my head on her shoulder. She nodded and tenderly patted my head.

"Allergies can be a bitch huh?

 **Thanks pretty ppl for the love you guys left for me they always help!**

 **and...**

 **I have no excuses for my tardiness, so I'll just take my pink slip and leave. Mwah!**


	4. Nippled

**Brittany**

There's something peaceful about an empty neighborhood at six in the morning.

It's like all the little gnomes that paint the sky bright blue are still asleep. I don't know, I think I'm still tired.

I was jogging through my neighborhood to clear my head and it was kind of working. I just had to put one foot in front of the other and breathe.

And not make eye contact with the middle-aged Asian woman that pushed her shopping cart around this time.

But that's wasn't the point.

The point was there was no school to worry about.

No Cheerios.

No rumors.

And no Santi-

You know what? I'm not even going to say his name. Not going to give that smug S.O.B the satisfaction of my thoughts. No ma'am. Or sir. Or whoever I am talking to right now? Me?

Whatever, I was going about my jolly good way on my 2nd mile (crushing it by the way) turning the block when this wet... dolphin came and slammed into me!

"DANGER!" I yelled with my signature defense pose. My mom taught it to me when I first started walking to school. She didn't want me thinking that all strangers were dangerous so she told me just use my gut when I think I'm in trouble and right now my gut was screaming at me.

"What the hel- Pierce? What are you a street fighter now?" The man who was trying not to be named asked. He lightly slapped my hands from their defense pose but I kept them there.

"What. The. Fuck Santiago!" He was taken aback by my brass language, but I was boiling. This was supposed to be _my_ time and he still manages to find a way back into me whenever he wants.

I mean a way to _run_ into me. Not like that.

I snapped, "Are you stalking me now? This is a new low Lopez, even for you"

"That's hilarious, I think I have better things to do goldielocks"

"Really? After that stunt you pulled at school I can't tell anymore" I lost it.

"Pierce I'm actual-"

"No! You listen. I do not want to be a part of this pathetic, virgin, story time you thought of. If anyone asks I am throwing your sorry ass under the bus and putting it in reverse."

 _Wow where did that come from?_

Santiago pinched his eyebrows and stared at me for a quick second then looked down. He looked back up, scoffed and then sprinted the opposite direction without a word. _Shit._

I took off after him without another thought. We used to do this racing crap all the time back in grade school but it kind of stopped when middle school started. Made sense since that's when the competing stopped and the pranks worsened. Still, it brought back memories of the two of us racing home with giant bookbags on our backs trying to get there first.

But this is now.

I was hot on Santiago's tail by the time we reached our block. He was speeding up and I could see how badly he wanted to win but I just did not have enough in me to let him. So I sped up.

We looked like fools running our hearts out when the sun was barely coming up but it didn't matter. I felt twigs snapping underneath my feet, and I could practically feel the nature's wind physically trying to slow me down. But I just didn't have enough in me to let her stop me.

So I sped up.

Just like that I made it to our designated finish line gnome that we use to declare the winner. And that was me! Our houses have two houses in between them (thank god) and between those two houses is a medium-sized red hat gnome. It was pretty worn down but it meant a lot. I looked behind me to see that Santiago was literally just two steps behind me and when he saw I beat him he had to catapult himself onto the neighbor's lawn so he wouldn't run me over. It was so satisfying that I too collapsed onto the sidewalk but sitting upright with the pride of victory.

I looked at Santiago's naked chest heaving on the grass,"You ok there Sanny?"

"Just...fine...princess", he replied with every breath eventually. I chuckled and got up to go home when he stopped me.

"Wait... just a second", he stood up. He had grass and bits all over him but something else caught my attention.

"Look Pierce you only won because I already had 4 miles down so..."

"Ha my miles didn't slow me down" I quipped.

"And how many did you get?"

"Like... five miles asshole" I lied, "and your nipple is weird" I poked his left one because it wasn't inverted but half of the nub was like inside but the other half is out, it wasn't that noticeable but it raised a lot of questions.

He tapped my hand away and rubbed it like it was sore, "Then don't touch it, you pervert" he said. I scoffed and waited for an explanation. He owed me at least one good story.

He rolled his eyes like an expert and said, "When I was like 13, Puck tried to pierce my nipple in my sleep. It, uh... hasn't been the same since".

I already felt my happy tears forming because I was SO going to bring that up again.

Santiago just shook his head and looked at the sun brightening the sky. He turned back and said, "And I'm not a virgin". He was obviously referring back to my outburst before our race.

"Do you want a sticker for your deflated nipple?" I chuckled.

He scoffed and looked at me for another weird second. "What?", I asked.

"That whole rumor, you know how McKinley is? It'll be dead by lunch today", he said. This was his way of apologizing for the incident but something just didn't sit right.

"It's not just about the rumor San. It's about how you can't face the fact that there's somethings you just can't win at. So you resort to letting everyone think you what? Plowed me like another one of your bimbos? Are you that intimidated by me? Or is this a 'I would rather die than let anyone think a girl can beat me' kind of thing?". I don't know why I am accusing him of being sexist but I guess it was bothering me if it came out like this.

He said nothing though. He parted his lips like he was going to say something, but I guess it died in his throat when he closed them. It was all I needed to hear so I turned back around and went inside my home to get ready for the rest of another long day.

* * *

 **Santiago**

It was lunch and I had a plan.

It wasn't foolproof. Plus it would probably just make things worse but I felt like I had to do it. I was a little nervous but I remembered that Lopez' have no shame so it was go-time kids.

"Excuse me" I boomed. I was sitting (well standing now) on the table the Cheerios and the football team shares during lunch and I was calling for their attention. I couldn't give a crap if anyone else listens because that's high school...

"HEY everyone shut up! Lopez is gonna strip for the camera again" a cheerio called. A few cat whistles followed but it got everyone's attention so I didn't care.

"Thank you Annabelle" I said.

"It's Dayna"

"Ok. Listen up you guys" I continued.

"The other day I got my ass kicked by Pierce over there" I pointed to her. She was one of the first eyes to follow me and now one of the first eyes to leave.

I continued though, "I didn't get my ass kicked by a girl in a broom closet though, I got my ass kicked by a person who is a girl and I just wanted to set the record straight so yeah". I nodded assuringly, sat back down and took a huge bite out of my celery stick. No shame.

I looked up and saw a couple of the guys and girls high five Pierce and joking with her. She was wearing her little smirk and boasting about it. No one was paying me any mind and that couldn't have gone any better.

I'll let Pierce be the "badass" for today.


End file.
